


A Suggestive Thing

by Boog



Series: We're Next in Line [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, I think this one's pornier than the first one, M/M, Meet the Father, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, consenual, is pornier a word??, it should be, whooo boy, with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boog/pseuds/Boog
Summary: Prompto meets King Regis under the most unfortunate circumstances he could imagine. It's all right, though, as long as Noctis holds the reigns (and the remote).





	

Prompto jogged down the hall to the elevator, visibly wincing when the plug inside him bounced a little with his steps. 

That morning, Prompto found the plug on their table and a note instructing him that he was to wear it, until Noctis was done with his meetings. Curious, Prompto picked it up. It was made from a smooth black silicone and had some weight to it. At its widest, it was about three inches around, tapering to a smaller, rounded point. It took him some time to work the courage up to put it in, the addition of toys to their relationship was a brand new concept to Prompto, who was deathly afraid of hurting himself. He'd had plenty of negative experiences before he came into Noct's... Care. 

As such, he got way too much lube on the covers as he slicked himself up (definitely taking a ten minute detour to jerk himself off, fingers buried deep in him) and slowly slid the plug inside of himself. The apex stretched him, making his rim burn pleasantly, then easily slid the rest of the toy in, stopping at the base. He took a few minutes just laying there, adjusting the the feeling, then decided it was time to move. That turned into another detour, when Prompto could feel every little pitch and tilt the plug made. 

He had just decided it would be a good idea to really get up and get on with his day when he heard a voice call to him as he waited at the elevators. 

Turning, he saw King Regis make his way towards him, arm waving in an arch, “Good morning! Hold the elevator, if you'd be so kind. The color drained from his face, Prompto bowed deeply. He held his bow until the king was right in front of him, patting his back gently. “Now, now, no need for that.”

It took every ounce of Prompto's willpower to keep it under control during the elevator ride. Regis, as it would seem, was very casual for a king. He was chatting about how he had to go through Noct's library because he was sure the prince had a map he'd been looking for. As fate would have it, the king chuckled, he found what he was looking for immediately. Prompto smiled and nodded, careful to only move the top half of his body, as the king spoke. 

The elevator door opened and King Regis stepped out, turning to Prompto, “Have you had breakfast yet? I was just heading there myself.”

Prompto sputtered, “Oh, thank you, your highness, but I was just going to get to work.” He bowed again, just for good measure. 

“Nonsense! You need to eat. And I'm happy to finally have the opportunity to meet you. My son has really taken a liking to you.” At that, Prompto said a silent prayer to the gods. This was going to be the worst “meet the father” anyone has ever experienced. He had a lot going against him here; for one, he was technically owned by Noctis for the time being, being his slave and all, two, Noct's dad is the freaking king, and finally, he had a toy so far up inside him that if he slouched even the slighted, the fat plug would press against his prostate. So yeah, not great odds here. 

The blond forced a smile and nodded, choosing his steps carefully as he followed the king to the royal dining hall. Ignis served them, raising an eyebrow when he put the plate in front of Prompto. He managed a small smile that turned into a slight wince. Ignis looked very much like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and shook his head, taking his leave after placing the impressive breakfast display in front of Prompto. 

As far as he could see it, the long table was a blessing. He could just barely make out the king's face and he was sure it was the same for the other man. He tried to relax his back slowly, jolting upright when he went too far. The king stopped chewing for a moment, giving him a questioning look and Prompto lied and said that he slept wrong. 

Prompto decided that the best course of action would be to just eat his food and speak only when spoken to, which unfortunately, King Regis really enjoyed conversation. He asked him about where he went to school, what he enjoyed doing, why he was currently under his son's charge, and so on. Prompto kept his replies polite and actually found that the longer they talked, the less weird this whole situation was. 

That is, until the vibrating started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis had, so far, nearly dozed off a record eight times the last two hours. It wasn't even his fault, Prompto had decided he wanted to see how long they could go last night. Noct smiled to himself. A long damn time, as the two had discovered. 

The council was going over plans for the spring carnival, which for some reason or another, he was told it was mandatory for him to attend. The members would occasionally direct questions to the prince, whose replies were usually short, “Yeah”, “Yep”, “Uh, food trucks?”, “Chocobos, I guess?”

He was dismissed early, promising he'd go over the briefing documents once the council prepared them. Noctis made his way down the hall, playing on his phone when he passed the royal dining room and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his lover's voice. Carefully, he cracked the door open a little more and peeked inside. 

There he was, that beautiful blond bastard, sitting across from his father at the long table. Prompto looked more than a little uncomfortable, but was able to mask it well. His father, it would seem, was grilling the poor man. Noctis couldn't help but feel a little swell of pride in his partner. Not many would be willing to handle the interrogation, and here was Prompto, so far out of his comfort zone, but trying to make a good impression on his father. He smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket, pausing when he felt the tiny remote. 

He smiled wickedly, it was time to see just how far Prompto would go for him. 

Noctis wasn't even sure the blond had followed his instructions, but he was about to find out. He pushed the topmost button on the remote and nearly dropped the damn thing when he saw how Prompto reacted. He quickly hit the bottom button, stopping the toy. 

Prompto had, for all intents and purposes, _seized_ in his chair, garnering a concerned comment from his father, “If your back is bothering you that much, you should visit the clinic. It's only a few passages down.”

“Um, yeah, I think that's a good idea. Thank you, your highness.” A subdued look of horror was pasted onto Prompto's face and Noctis had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. _Oh, this just became the most interesting morning ever._ He pushed the “on” button once again, leaving it on low, watching Prompto attempt to keep his squirming to a minimal. 

After a few minutes, King Regis lifted his head, “Do you hear that?”

Prompto's face flushed and he barely managed to stammer out, “Oh, uh, that's my phone, your highness. I'm sorry, I'll turn it off.”

It was at that moment, Noct decided to take advantage of the opportunity and text him. 

“Please, feel free to check it. When my son eats with me, he can't keep his eyes off the thing. It doesn't bother me.”

Prompto nodded, actually fishing his phone out of his pocket and pretending to check it. He hit the unlock button and very slowly turned his head to where Noct was hiding behind the door.

“Well, how is everything?”

The man turned to the king, “It's your son, your highness; I guess he got out of his meetings early.” It was on “early” that Noctis decided it would be a good idea to increase the intensity. 

Prompto quickly snapped his mouth shut and shot a quick glare at the door. 

Noct smirked in the shadows. _buzz buzz_ , his text had said. 

The breakfast went by slowly, with Noctis quietly thanking the gods that his father was a very slow eater. He finally showed his lover some shred of mercy when he pocketed the remote and burst through the door, calling out, “Father! Have you seen-” He cut his sentence off when his eyes gazed over Prompto, the ghost of a smile briefly flashing on his lips.

He continued the theatrics, “Prompto! I've been so worried about you! Thank you for finding him, father. I thought I'd lost him.” The prince made his way to his lover, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder and nearly laughed out loud when he could feel the vibration through his body. 

“Your boy is quite charming. I can see why you like him.” King Regis said from the other end of the table, “Sorry for keeping him.” 

Noctis waved his father off, “I don't mind, I know he was taken care of.” He directed his attention to Prompto, mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes, “Are you done eating? I want to go over some things with you.”

Prompto's mouth fell open, but he was silent for a moment before shaking his head, “Yes, your... grace. I'm... Done.”

The two took their leave and got as far as the elevator before they practically leaped upon one another. “Turn this goddamn thing off, or I'm gonna lose my mind.” Prompto panted out after breaking the kiss. 

Noctis hummed, kneading his ass through his skinny jeans, “Aw, I wanted to see how long you could go.” He did, however, shut the toy off, being rewarded with a relieved sigh from Prompto. 

“I was gone two minutes in, asshole. I've been sitting in my mess this whole time, talking to your father.”

“You don't say...” Curious, Noct shoved his hand down the front of Prompto's pants and _growled_ , feeling the sticky mess. 

The elevator dinged, signaling that the two had reached their shared floor. They didn't make it all the way to the room, with Noctis clearing one of the tables in the lobby of papers with one sweep of his arm and bending Prompto over the dark wood. He undid his slacks while the blond shucked his jeans off. Noct gently wiggled the plug free and Prompto's breath came out as a quiet hiss. 

“You alright?” Noct asked, lining himself up.

Prompto huffed, “Just feelin' a little empty, here.”

The prince slid in with one easy stroke, “Let's remedy that, shall we?” 

The blond threw his head back and cried out as Noct launched into a quick pace, the fire low in Prompto's belly burning hot. Soft kisses were placed down the back of his neck, the gentle sensation a stark contrast between the hands that clutched his hips. He bit his bottom lip, the stimulus was too much, there was no way he could last for much longer. 

“C-can I come?” Prompto gasped out.

In reply, Noctis pushed his shoulders down lower to the tabletop, changing the angle, “If you have to.”

That was all the authorization Prompto needed as he came with an obscene whine. He was still rolling his hips, riding the waves when he heard Noct's stunned gasp behind him. 

Still buried inside him, Noct ran a hand down Prompto's spine, unwinding the already loose muscles further. Prompto sighed, the side of his face pressed to the table, and nearly melted into the touch. A hand carded through his hair gently and Noct's roughened voice mumbled out something along the lines of, “Need a shower.” 

Gingerly pulling himself out, he stood and delicately got Prompto upright. The side of his face was red and his eyes dazed in a way now very familiar to Noct. The prince had privately christened that expression to “fucked-so-good-I-can't-think-straight”. It became a little game of his to see how many times he could make Prompto look like that in a week. So far, his record was twenty-six. 

A hand on his back, guiding Prompto, Noctis lead them to the master bathroom. The two got under the spray, the setting just short of scalding. While Noct preferred a cooler shower, at this point he knew that Prompto was not satisfied until he got out of the bathroom with skin pinked from the heat. 

They washed each other, the water seeming to wake Prompto up a little. He perked up, happily chatting about meeting the king. 

“I think I did alright, all things considered,” The blond said, as Noct rinsed the suds from his hair.

Noct smiled fondly at him, “Yeah, I don't think you have a thing to worry about.”

After both were scrubbed clean, they dried each other off with fluffy towels.

Both dressed in soft robes, they spent the rest of the day dozing off and watching TV. Prompto had nodded off for the third time in the middle of a documentary on the mammals of Duscae when he felt fingers lace through his. Turning, he saw that Noct had a light dusting of color on his cheekbones that couldn't be blamed on the heat of the shower. The prince stayed facing forward, apparently finding the show much more interesting than it was.

Prompto grinned, stomach fluttering in a warm way, and held his hand a little tighter. They eventually fell asleep like that, hand in hand, with Prompto's head resting against Noct's shoulder. 

If the two were sore the next day from sleeping like that all night, neither complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of however long this silly series is going to be! Yay!  
> I do have a few non-explicit parts in mind for this series, so it's not all gonna be smut. Although that would be a lot of fun. Like, tons of fun. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for stopping by! Love you all!!


End file.
